A Little Care
by TheMadKatter13
Summary: He needed to be taken care of, even if only for the short time Sam could do that for him. Top Sam / Bottom Frodo


Back when I had no cable and no Netflix, I had the LotR trilogy on repeat so much that there's no way to count how many times I've seen them. I shipped this then, but never had a strong enough urge to write it. Now that TBotFA is out, it was time for another marathon, and midway through The Two Towers, this came about. Enjoy.

* * *

He needed to be taken care of, even if only for the short time Sam could do that for him.

It was dangerous, doing this when Gollum was sleeping curled up nearby, having talked himself into sleep, but Mister Frodo wasn't getting any better, and he needed some happiness, some relief in his life. He needed to be taken care of, even if only for the short time Sam could do that for him.

"Sa-ah!-m!" Frodo gasped and Sam hurriedly pushed their lips together, smothering the other hobbit's sounds before they could awake their companion.

"I'll take care of you, Mister Frodo," he whispered, sliding his fingers into his friend's curls and craning his neck to press a kiss to a wrinkled, sweat-damp forehead. "Don't you worry now. I'll always take care of you. Never forget that, Mister Frodo. You just listen to old Samwise now, okay?"

"Oh, Sam. My Sam," Frodo replied, tears gathering in his eyes and creating trails through the dirt on his cheeks.

"That's right, Mister Frodo. Your Sam. Always yours," he promised as he rocked his hips forward again.

This wasn't Bad End, he couldn't draw this out, he couldn't make love to his employer on a feather mattress with the warm afternoon sun shining down on them. There were sequestered in a damp cave, a dying fire at their side with a mess of a creature on the other side and rain pouring down outside. Every squelch of his cock into Mister Frodo's hastily prepared hole echoed, every harsh, barely-muffled breath making it sound like there was a party of people making love, not just the two of them.

It was difficult to make it quick while keeping their skin from slapping together. So he had to roll his hips forward rather than snapping them, trying to grind the head of his cock against that spot inside of Mister Frodo that made him clench his eyes shut and whimper so pretty. He loved making Mister Frodo whimper. He always had. From the very first time that Frodo had been leaning out of his window when Sam had been gardening and he'd been struck by the sight of his employer, smiling brightly and his dark hair shining in the sun, and Sam had gathered his courage and lurched forward for a painful and awkward kiss, but one that changed their lives forever.

Now they were trudging through Middle Earth to destroy a ring that was slowly destroying Mister Frodo's mind, and the only thing he could seem to do to help was make love to his employer whenever they had a chance. So he kept his worries to himself and carefully pressed closer to Mister Frodo, silently bemoaning the loss of skin-on-skin contact. They hardly had the luxury to remove their clothes when Gollum might wake any moment.

Mister Frodo's fingers clawed at his shoulders and the hobbit below him squeezed his eyes shut as he bit his lip hard enough to turn it white when Sam rolled his hips just right. The walls of his oil-slicked passage trembled around Sam's cock, and there was a frustrating moment where his hand couldn't find its way through either of their cloaks to where Mister Frodo's cock was sticking just out of his trousers. His palm was dry, but that just meant he had to be careful when he stroked the loose skin over his employer's erection. The other hobbit writhed under him at the touch, squirming on his cock and muffled whimpers squeaking from deep in his throat.

"Hurry, Mister Frodo," Sam groaned, trying his hardest to keep his eyes open so he could see that beautiful expression on his friends' face when he came.

"Sam. Oh, Sam!" Mister Frodo choked out, his passage convulsing as wet dripped over Sam's hand, he face screwing up in that beautiful expression Samwise loved so much. Finally, finally he could let the feeling in his own body take over and wash through him, and he curled tightly over the other hobbit's smaller body as he spilled into him.

Fingers stroked through his hair and kisses were peppered over his temple as the trembling in his limbs faded. Sam turned his head from where it was resting against his lover's shoulder to press a lingering kiss to the side of Mister Frodo's neck. He stayed there for long moments, letting his breath come back slowly, enjoying the comforting scent and feel of the hobbit below him.

His cock softened and slipped out, and that's when he realised he was still draped over Mister Frodo.

"I'm so sorry, Mister Frodo!" he exclaimed, pulling back. The obscene sight of his employer's legs, pushed to his chest and exposing the stretched out hole leaking Sam's seed, made Sam wish for the countless time that they were back in Bag End where they belonged. "I'll clean this up right away," he apologized, hurriedly tugging out a handkerchief and wiping up the mess he'd made.

"Sam!" Mister Frodo laughed, trying to waive away Sam's quick swipes of cloth over seed-coated skin.

"I'll be done in a moment, Mr Frodo, I promise!"

Mister Frodo laughed and rolled to the side onto his knees, dislodging Sam's hand and for a moment presenting his bare arse in an accidental display that made Sam's throat dry. It disappeared as his trousers were pulled back up, and just in time as Gollum started back to consciousness. Sam hurriedly dragged his coat around his front to hide his soft and wet cock as he sat, holding it in front of him to tuck himself away in secret. As Gollum began chittering about, fingers curled around his where they'd come to rest in the dirt, and he looked over at Mister Frodo. There was a soft, secret smile on his lips, and Sam thought that, despite all the danger and death around them, he wouldn't trade this adventure for anything.

FIN

* * *

**The tumblr post (themadkatter13fanfiction, post/115464296713). :3 Tschüß~**


End file.
